A seat of the generic kind is known, for example, from US 2011068611. It contains a seat cushion that includes a passage opening that houses hollow elements, which can be filled with fluid and are designed as pneumatic bubbles or chambers and part of a massage system. On the side of the bubble that faces away from the seat cover, they are supported by the seat structure in order to build up a respective counter-pressure when the bubbles are filled. The fill fluid is essentially considered to be air but a gel or a liquid is possible as well.
The disadvantage of the known design is that the bubbles must be guided through the entire cushioning in order to introduce the force that acts upon them into the seat structure.
It is the objective of the present invention is to create a vehicle seat of the aforementioned kind whereby the hollow, fluid-fillable element does not require the support of the seat structure and still enables sufficient pressure transfer during the massaging process.